


kiss and make up

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Confrontations, M/M, Minor Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, idk what i was doing tbh, implied JuJae, sunnew kiss and make up except they took it literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: "Look, I have no idea what is going on between the two of you, but it's painful looking at the both of you avoid each other for more than a week now. Just talk about it already! Kiss and make up or whatever."or,a sunnew au where they accidentally kissed not just once, buttwice, leaving them in a very awkward situation.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	kiss and make up

Kim Sunwoo is an "action first, think later" type of person. Most of the time he'd execute an action before he can even weigh the consequences that may come in doing the said action. It usually leads to guilt and regrets, yet Sunwoo never learns and still prefers to use his body more than his head. 

Until now.

Sunwoo never meant to do it. It was unexpected, everything happened so fast, he has no time to think if what he did was right or wrong. He got carried away the moment Choi freaking Chanhee cups Sunwoo's face and pulls him closer, so close that it will only need one inadequate push for their lips to touch together.

They were basking under the sun while in the set for the filming of their D.D.D music video. The only couple in the group, Changmin and Younghoon, were busy clinging to each other as usual. Sunwoo, who was watching them from afar, expresses his disgust at the public display of affection to the person beside him.

Chanhee only laughs and tells him that the couple's actions are nothing but cute, and Sunwoo wouldn't understand because there's not a single hint of love present in his body and also because Sunwoo hasn't experienced being in love yet.

He only scoffs at the statement, because he knows it's not true. _"Even if I fell in love, too much skinship is still disgusting",_ he says to the older.

Chanhee only smiles, and that's when the chaos started. Sunwoo gets caught off guard when the frail boy cups his face and brings him closer to him. It all happened too fast that Sunwoo was unable to do anything, but he can feel the older's thin limbs wrap around his neck and the next he knew his lips are aligned with Chanhee's own pinkish ones. Their faces are so close he can feel the older's breath. It makes Sunwoo shiver.

It took Sunwoo a minute before he realizes what was going on, and he pushes Chanhee away. He can feel his heart racing loudly because _holy shit_ , Chanhee entered his personal space and they almost kissed! _Kissed!_ As in ahaha-your-lips-touched-mine-kissed!

Unlike Sunwoo, Chanhee seems unaffected by the encounter and even has the nerve to laugh. _"I've never seen someone gay panicked so slow."_ Chanhee says between his chuckles. _"Took you like forever to push me away."_

Chanhee seems so... cocky about the whole thing. Sunwoo hates how unaffected the older is. He hates how he doesn't have the upper hand like he usually does. It's hurting his pride so before he can even think of anything else, he lunges forward to the still laughing boy, executing the same set of actions Chanhee did to him only this time, the gap between them is _much_ closer.

Sunwoo never intended to kiss him, he swears he really didn't. But during that time when he was "asserting his dominance" while Chanhee is just smirking cockily at him, he felt someone throw a ball at his back. He assumes it's the pingpong ball that are one of the props for the music video, but nevertheless the ball (specifically, the shock due to being thrown a ball, since pingpong balls are not heavy) causes Sunwoo to be pushed closer to Chanhee, effectively sealing the gap between them with a kiss.

Now here comes the part that Sunwoo regrets the most — he could have immediately pulled away and pretended that nothing happened. But Sunwoo... stupid Kim Sunwoo just has to move his fucking lips against the older's. He didn't even think if Chanhee's gonna like it, he just went for it and kissed him.

To Sunwoo's surprise, Chanhee kisses him back. In the same fevor Sunwoo is giving through the kiss. Chanhee tastes like manufactured cherry, probably because of the lip balm he applied on his lips, but he still tastes sweet nonetheless. It's a good thing they were far away from the staff, because the two of them are slowly getting carried away. Sunwoo isn't thinking of anything else but Chanhee and his soft, sweet lips.

"Say cheese!" Changmin's voice enters Sunwoo's ears, a camera's flashlight flashing on them seconds after.

The bright light causes Sunwoo to finally get a hold of himself again and he immediately pushes the older away from him. Chanhee gives no reaction to the forceful push; his mouth is still parted slightly and a light blush is covering his cheeks. He looks light headed, and Sunwoo would have laughed at him if it wasn't for him being in the same position as Chanhee.

"Sunwoo and Chanhee? Now that was unexpected." Changmin states, looking at the picture he just took. "You're caught on tape, bitches."

The brunette happily skips away from them and to his boyfriend, probably to show him the picture of Sunwoo and Chanhee kissing.

_Kissing._

Sunwoo has never loathed his act-before-thinking habit this much. He can't believe he just kissed Chanhee — _Choi Chanhee,_ out of all people! It's not like he's disgusted that he kissed Chanhee, it's just the older is his bandmate that did not even gave him any permission to kiss him! What the _hell_ was Sunwoo thinking? Why didn't he immediatelly pulled away? Why did he have to deepen the kiss?

Sunwoo always acts on impulse and most of the time he doesn't regret it but this... This is too much.

He looks at the purple-haired boy, and their eyes met. Chanhee's eyes widened as the blush on his cheeks becomes more saturated and obvious. Sunwoo would have teased him for it but he knows that he himself is blushing as well. He immediately looks away from Chanhee, his gaze is just reminding him of the kiss.

Chanhee clears his throat and in a small voice, he whispers, "What... What was that?"

" _Don't._ " Sunwoo puts his hand in front of Chanhee, still not looking at him out of embarrassment. "For the love of god, please don't talk about what just happened, hyung."

The purple-haired boy squeaks, and Sunwoo can feel Chanhee slowly walk away from him.

The kiss with Chanhee never happened.

That's what Sunwoo has been trying to say to himself for the past week. He has been hypnotizing himself to believe that he never initiated a kiss with his band member, and that he never knew that Chanhee's lips are so soft and taste the sweetest.

It seems to be working everytime Sunwoo is in his own world, a.k.a the living room during the night, when everyone is already asleep in their beds. Probably because there's no Chanhee in his sight to remind him about the kiss. He momentarily forgets that such thing happened between them until the mornings come and forces Sunwoo to see Chanhee again.

They were in the middle of comeback promotions, so Sunwoo gets to see Chanhee almost every time of the day. And Sunwoo hates it because everytime he sees the older he gets reminded about how soft and plump his lips are, how delicate his fingers are when Chanhee touched Sunwoo's jaw, how sweet he tastes when Sunwoo started nibbling on his bottom lip. It does not help that he always sees Chanhee in his stupid purple hair and stupid shorts and stupid caps with his stupid lip gloss-applied lips. The whole comeback outfits make it a hundred times unbearable for Sunwoo. Chanhee is just too fucking pretty, and somehow for Sunwoo everything Chanhee wears complements his fucking lips and makes them look a thousand times tastier.

He hates how everytime he looks at Chanhee his mind goes back to the kiss and how he wants to do it again.

Sunwoo shivers at his thoughts. He's really getting crazy. It was only an accidental kiss; a one time thing that will never _ever_ happen again. Why is he getting so worked up? It's not like it's his first kiss. He has kissed a ton of people since highschool, why is he acting like he just kissed a god?

 _It's because Chanhee_ is _a god._

His eyes wander to Chanhee, currently sitting in front of the mirror while their stylist dolls him up. His gaze travels down to the older's lips, currently being applied with lip gloss with a small brush. Sunwoo's mouth parts slightly at how Chanhee's lips look... heavenly. He feels an urge to just walk in front of the pale boy and kiss him until he's out of breath.

Sunwoo can feel a pair of eyes stare at him, and he spots Chanhee looking at him through the mirror. They both look away the moment they made eye contact, flustered and blushing. 

It has been their routine for the past week. Their relationship is still fine; they can still hold decent conversations with each other and Sunwoo still teases Chanhee in front of the cameras. But when it is only the two of them alone, Sunwoo's mouth is shut. Everytime they make eye contact, the both of them will do the same set of actions, alnost as if it's a choreography that was taught to them; their eyes will widen, they will look somewhere else, and a blush will take over their face.

Everytime Sunwoo looks at Chanhee he will get reminded of the kiss. And everytime he looks at his lips he will get reminded of _how_ the kiss felt. The two sentences have been mentioned countless of times now, but it's just the truth. Sunwoo's mind is just a whirlwind of thoughts involving Chanhee and his fucking lips.

He spots the older licking his bottom lip while scrolling through his phone, and Sunwoo involuntarily licks his own as well.

He touches his lips the moment he realized what he just did. _Oh God._

Sunwoo promised himself to never do anything stupid from now on, especially when it involves Chanhee. He's already going crazy with his obsession with Chanhee's lips and the embarrassment that comes with it, he doesn't need anymore reasons to ask the ground to swallow him whole.

But Sunwoo is Sunwoo, and when did he ever kept a promise?

Sunwoo immediately wipes his lips using the back of his hand as he stares at Chanhee who is looking at him in equal shock. Holy fuck, it happened again. They kissed again, only this time it was just a mini-second peck on the lips.

Well technically, Sunwoo still kept his promise. He didn't intentionally initiated the kiss. Rather, he got _forced_ to do it while they were filming their variety show. What is a The Boyz variety show without a segment that gives fans gay moments?

They were tasked to transfer items from one side to another using only their mouth, and to Sunwoo's luck, he just had to be paired with Chanhee. Sunwoo went around, asking the other members if they could trade members but his bandmates only dismissed it as Sunwoo's gimmicks to tease Chanhee again.

Only Changmin and Younghoon knew the real reason behind Sunwoo's desperate pleas, and yet the couple only laughs at the younger's misery.

When the game started, the two of them can hardly look at each other. Both of their faces beet red because their minds can only think of nothing but the kiss, especially now that their faces are so close to each other.

It has been going well despite the awkward tension between them, until _Sangyeon_... Lee Sangyeon who is the group's leader and is the oldest and is the one who should be the most mature out of all of them _swipes_ the single piece of playing card smothered between their lips, resulting in Sunwoo going forward and attaching his lips to the older's.

The whole room screams, even the fucking staff, while Sunwoo and Chanhee just stands in front of each other, minds going blank because holy shit, they just kissed again. Sunwoo's mind is in a raging storm right now, but he can faintly hear Changmin shouting, _"Oh my God, they did it again! Younghoon-hyung, oh my God!"_ while jumping around his boyfriend before proceeding on biting his shoulder.

It takes Sunwoo three minutes before he finally remembers that the cameras are still rolling, and he tries to hide his real emotions by shouting loudly, "Ah, _hyung_! What the hell?"

Chanhee quickly catches up and says, "Guys, seriously. You're being too much."

Everyone in the room is entertained with how foolish the two looks with their blushing faces and bad acting. When the shoot ended, Chanhee immediately goes back to the dressing room, avoiding any more teasing and meaningful glances from the people present.

Sunwoo finds it difficult to socialize for the next few days. Going out of his room means that he will see The Boyz, and Chanhee is a member of The Boyz. And Sunwoo doesn't want to meet Chanhee right now because the awkward tension between them is just too unbearable.

He assumes the feeling is mutual though, seeing how Chanhee also avoids him like a plague. Sunwoo notices how Chanhee will immediately back down before even entering the kitchen just because Sunwoo is seated there, or when he will wordlessly transfer spots during variety show appearances just to avoid sitting beside him.

Their situation just got a whole lot harder, because now they hardly talk to each other. Sunwoo tries his best to be subtle about it, and so does Chanhee, but the two of them are really bad actors. The rest of the group quickly catches up, are now aware that the two are avoiding each other though they don't have an idea why. The kiss, for the rest of The Boyz, was nothing to be awkward about especially since incidents like that are already normal for a group with a close relationship.

It was a rest day for the group, and Sunwoo is just mindlessly scrolling through the fancafe while sitting on his bed. His roommates are nowhere to be seen, which he thinks are probably because they're in the kitchen stuffing their faces with the pizza they ordered an hour ago.

He stops scrolling when he feels a pair of hands cover his eyes while another drags him to, Sunwoo presumes, outside. Judging from the size, it is Juyeon who is covering his eyes, and he thinks the one dragging him is Hyunjae, only because of the reason that the two visuals (and soon-to-be-boyfriends!) are inseparable.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Sunwoo asks, before almost tripping into one of the many cables in the living room. "And at least guide me properly! I can't see where I'm walking, you know."

"Sheesh, sorry." Hyunjae replies. "We're taking you to your lomel!"

"To my what?"

"Lomel. You know, love of my life."

"Dumbass. It's L-O-M-L."

"I can say it however the fuck I want." The blonde replies. They stop in their tracks, and Sunwoo can hear the older munching on something.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

They continue walking, and Sunwoo can feel Hyunjae open a door in front of him. "I told you: we're taking you to your lomel."

Sunwoo hears a combination of muffled shouts, shuffling of clothes, and Hyunjae's groans of pain before strong arms pushed him into the room. He blinks repeatedly, trying to get used to the brightness of the room when the door closes rather loudly. He turns around out of reflex, turning on the doorknob only to find out that someone is holding it from the other side.

"What the fuck?" Sunwoo exclaims in disbelief. He knocks on the door multiple times. "Why did you guys lock me in the fucking bathroom?"

"Because they want us to talk."

A faint voice says, and Sunwoo turns around to find Chanhee seated in the toilet seat, his face hinting that he has been locked in the room for a few minutes now.

"Yeah, what Hee said!" Hyunjae seconds, and Sunwoo wonders how did the older heard that when he can barely hear Chanhee's voice himself. "Haha, get it? What 'he' said but with another E because —"

"Hyung, we get it."

 _Unbelievable,_ Sunwoo thinks. His worse fear is finally happening, and he never thought that his confrontation with Chanhee will happen earlier than he expected. He turns his back away from Chanhee before he gets lost in his thoughts about him and his pretty, soft, pink —

"You thought you did something by locking us here, huh?" He knocks again, only to be replied with laughter from Hyunjae, Juyeon and — _wait a minute_ — is that Changmin he's hearing?

Chanhee grunts, and he joins Sunwoo in pounding the wooden door. "We're not talking unless you guys open this door!"

"Look, I have no idea what is going on between the two of you, but it's painful looking at the both of you avoid each other for more than a week now. Just talk about it already! Kiss and make up or whatever."

_Kiss._

Sunwoo slowly turns his head on Chanhee's direction, only to find that the older is also staring at him, causing the both of them to look away. Sunwoo furrows his eyebrows as he tries to compose himself, not letting his face get any redder and warmer.

He clears his throat and sits at the corner. Chanhee follows him and sits at the other side. They spent the next hour entertaining themselves without the need to talk to each other. Afterall, they're still on awkward terms.

Sunwoo is getting bored, but he'd rather watch the water drop slowly from the shower head than confront and talk to Chanhee. Talking to Chanhee after everything that happened is his worst nightmare.

"Fuck it." Chanhee says suddenly. He looks at Sunwoo, a determined look on his face. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Me?" Sunwoo's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I only did it because you were doing it!"

"But I only did it because you were slightly implying that you don't want to be near me."

"And when did I ever said that?"

Chanhee bites his bottom lip. Sunwoo subtly pinches his arm so that he won't fall under his Chanhee-worshipping-thoughts again. "Well, you barely talk to me ever since that — _that_ happened! We're fine when there are other people with us but the moment we're left alone you act like I don't exist!"

"It's because I feel awkward around you, alright? What did you expect me to do when we suddenly and unexpectedly," Sunwoo pauses. He shuts his eyes in embarrassment. " _— kissed?_ "

Chanhee purses his lips and he looks away, the reddish hue on his cheeks getting even more obvious. In a small voice, he asks, "Why did you even kissed me?"

"What?"

"I said," Chanhee breathes. "Why did you kissed me back then? During the shooting of our MV?"

Sunwoo's face warms up and he immediately looks away. He fiddles with his fingers, pretending that he never heard Chanhee's question.

The older sighs. "Sunwoo."

_Don't look at him, Sunwoo._

"Sunwoo."

_Stay still._

"Sunwoo!" Sunwoo's mouth gapes open when Chanhee approaches him, hands on his collar while staring at him intensely. Sunwoo blinks repeatedly. He starts to lose breath at the position they're in right now. He feels suffocated at how close their faces are.

"Let me go, hyung."

"Not unless you answer me." Chanhee replies. The older has an evident blush in his cheeks, and Sunwoo notices that he is also sweating. The both of them are under the same condition right now, except Chanhee is trying his best to put a determined look at his face while Sunwoo's is just full of panic and worry. "Why did you kissed me?"

"W-Why do you even wanna know?" He stammers.

Chanhee's grip at the collar of Sunwoo's shirt tightens. "Because," He pulls his face closer to the younger. "This whole arrangement is making me crazy. Kim Sunwoo, you can't just kiss me like that without any reason!"

"You were acting all cocky, alright?! It irked me so much that's why I did it! I just want you to wipe that annoying smirk off your face."

"Oh." Sunwoo can feel Chanhee's grip on him soften. "Is that all?"

"Y-yes."

"I thought there was another reason."

"Which is?"

"Nevermind." Chanhee walks up to the door and knocks. "Hyunjae-hyung, we're already done! You can open the door now."

"Wait, hyung." Sunwoo takes a deep breath and stands up. He grabs the pale boy's arm and makes him face him. Chanhee has a mixture of pain, disappointment and annoyance in his face, and Sunwoo bites his lips before swallowing all of his pride. "I did it because I like you."

"What?"

Sunwoo looks away, entire face getting alarmingly red. "Do I really have to repeat it? I like you. _A lot._ "

"That's why you... kissed me?" Chanhee lets out the words slowly.

"Are you dumb or what?" Sunwoo glances at Chanhee for a second, only to find him blushing profusely as well. "I like you that's why I kissed you back then. _Idiot._ "

Silence takes over the two of them for what seems like two minutes. Sunwoo isn't entirely sure, he's busy looking below and wishing for the ground to just open and swallow him whole to even count the seconds that have passed. Chanhee breaks the silence by laughing lightly, and Sunwoo's embarrassment increased. He takes the older's laugh as rejection, and he can't help but feel a little heartbroken.

"Go ahead, laugh. I know my reason was funny."

"Oh my God," Chanhee chuckles one last time. He wipes the non-existent tears in his cheeks before looking at the younger in pure adoration. He coos at the small pout Sunwoo is doing. "You're too cute. Sunwoo, you could have told me! You're the dumb one here. _I like you._ Since last year. Am I not obvious? I thought you knew but didn't feel the same that's why you never said anything. That's why I got so shy and flustered when you kissed me back then. Because I assumed that the kiss means that you like me too."

Sunwoo tries his best to supress the smile threatening to form in his face. His heart returns back to beating normally, yet his stomach is still filled with butterflies. He gives Chanhee a small, yet meaningful smile. "Well, what you thought was true."

Chanhee lightly giggles. He cups Sunwoo's face and shakes it. "Ah, you're really too cute! Flustered Sunwoo is too much for my heart."

"Stop laughing."

"Why would I?"

"It's annoying." Sunwoo scoffs. "You're getting all cocky and shit again."

Chanhee laughs. "Nuh-uh."

"Stop."

"No."

Sunwoo grabs the collar of Chanhee's shirt and plants his lips against the older's. Chanhee releases a soft "mph" at the sudden contact, and it makes Sunwoo smile to know that he finally catches Chanhee off guard. Chanhee responds in the kiss, cupping Sunwoo's jaw and tilting his face to get a better angle. Sunwoo didn't bother worrying while kissing Chanhee, unlike before. Afterall he's confident that Chanhee feels the same and that there will be no awkwardness between them the moment they pull away. 

When Sunwoo pulls away, Chanhee was a blushing mess. Sunwoo smirks when he realizes he scores his first real, genuine kiss from Chanhee _plus_ he successfully wiped the annoying smirk off his face. It's a win for Kim Sunwoo.

"It really took a kiss from me to shut you up, huh?" Chanhee just presses his lips and punch Sunwoo jokingly on the arm, still flustered.

Knocks were heard on the door, followed by Hyunjae's muffled voice. "Chanhee? Are you guys okay now? Did you two kiss and make up?"

"Yeah hyung, we did." Sunwoo responds. He looks at Chanhee and smiles. "Quite literally."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @.nyuthings


End file.
